¡Te odio!
by Laura Excla Red Racer
Summary: Mery esta enamorada de Kyousuke desde que lo vio aunque al principio, no lo sabía. Kyousuke al igual esta enamorado de Mery pero, ¿Que pasará cuando el chico le haga creer que la iba a besar y ella se enoje? Por culpa de ese enfado ella ahora esta entre la vida y la muerte. ¿Que hará nuestro joven peliazul para que la chica sobreviva, le perdone y al final, le corresponda su amor?
1. Chapter 1

_**Eh! un nuevo fic :D Si, lo se, tengo un montón! Pero no me culpen! Si me viene la imaginación pues la aprovecho XD curioso, empiezo este fic pero tengo 3 mas en proyecto medio escritos XP Bueno, este fic es de Inazuma Eleven Go, si, mi primer fic del Go xD un TsurugixMery :D espero les guste!**_

_**Inazuma y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Level-5 solo es mio Mery Nagumo y demás ocs.**_

_**Pareja principal: TsurugixMery**_

_**Parejas secundarias: MiyokoxTaiyou, JeikxKinako, KeriaxBeta, SoraxYukimura, KiraxFey, SakotoxIbuki, RenaxGamma, YurixShindou, AkarixAlpha, SakuraxMasaki, NanakoxKirino**_

* * *

Después de que ambos hubiesen arreglado sus diferencias parecía que todo iba bien. ¿De quienes estoy hablando? De Kyousuke Tsurugi y de Mery Nagumo. Kyousuke era un joven de cabellos azules peinados de forma extraña y recogidos en una coleta, de ojos naranjas y de una tez muy pálida. Mientras Mery era una joven de pelo color miel con destellos rojos, de ojos ámbares, delgada, de estatura de 1,60 y de buen cuerpo para su edad; su pelo le llegaba hasta la espalda un poco mas abajo, el final de su pelo lo tenía en puntas y su tez era de un color vainilla. Ambos se llevaban bien, al menos, hasta el momento.

-¡Oye! ¿¡A donde se supone que tiras?! – gritó el chico peliazul a lo que la ojiambar le fulminó con la mirada

-Era un tiro fácil, debiste cogerlo...¡Así que no me eches la culpa niño tsurense! – le gritó la joven

-¡Que no me llames niño tsurense, cara bonita! – contestó el chico. Y así se llevaban todos los días, peleando.

-¿Quieren parar de una vez? – preguntó Jeik el hermano de Mery. El chico tenía el pelo rojo y tenía las ultimas partes en puntas y se le podían ver algunos destellos rubios, sus ojos eran ámbares de un aspecto felino pero a la vez seductor, tendría que medir 1,62 y su tez era color vainilla claro.

-¡Tu no te metas! – gritaron ambos chicos a lo que el pelirrojo empezó a hacerse chiquito

-Jo, quien me mandará a mi meterme entre estos dos enamorados – dijo el chico lo suficiente alto para que ambos lo escucharan, se sonrojaran y volviesen a empezar a insultarse

-¿Otra vez están peleando? – le preguntó su prima. La chica tenía el pelo negro como la noche al igual que su madre, junto a dos mechones blancos cayendo le hasta el pecho, sus ojos eran de un extraño verde jade claro, su tez era pálida y era delgada. Tiene una pequeña marca de nacimiento en el hombro derecho en forma de ángel de alas rotas la cual ahora, estaba oculta.

-Así es Miyoko – dijo el chico en un suspiro cuando volvió a hablar – Y todo porque se ha ido un balón

-Vamos, por otra tontería, ¿Me equivoco? – le preguntó la chica mientras Jeik asentía y a la joven le salía una gota anime

-¡CALLATE NIÑO TSURENSE! – se escucho el gritó de Mery

-¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ CARA BONITA! – contesto, o mas bien gritó Tsurugi mientras ambos echaban chispas con la mirada

-Quieren parar de una maldita vez – dijo cortante mente una chica de cabellos rubios los cuales le llegaban hasta los costados y tenían unas extrañas mechas azules en sus puntas y en su recto flequillo el cual le tapaba la frente, sus ojos eran azules verdosos una mezcla de los de su madre y los de su padre, era delgada, estaba bastante desarrollada y su tez era color vainilla; debería medir 1,64 aproximadamente

-¡Yuri! ¡Empezó este niño tsurense! – gritó Mery

-¿¡Que?! ¡Haber quien pateo el balón echándolo fuera del campo! – contestó el chico enojado

-Haber si lo entienden así... – la chica hizo una leve pausa y miro a los dos fríamente – Me da lo mismo quien de vosotros dos empezase, solo me importa que me están molestando a mi y a los demás, así que, callen sen ya – finalizó la chica cuando Shindou se le puso al lado y ella se tensó nerviosa y con un sonrojo

-Yuri tiene razón, deberían dejar de hacer tanto escandalo – dijo el chico de cabellos castaños serio

-Si, sempai – dijo la pelimiel bajando la cabeza mientras que el peliazul solo bufaba y se alejaba con las manos en los bolsillos – ¡Oye! ¿¡A donde se supone que vas?! – le gritó la chica siguiéndole por donde se había ido

-Jijiji, haber cuando se declaran esos dos – dijo divertida una chica de cabellos azules como el de su madre Reina con unas ligeras puntas que sobresalían y sus ojos eran verdes como los de su padre Hyuuga, era delgada, de tez como la de su madre, y de buena figura. Mediría 1,57

-Sakoto-nee, si te oyeran... – dijo apareciendo de improvisto una joven de cabellos rubios como el de su padre largo rozando las caderas y ligeramente ondulado con dos mechones blancos cayendo le hasta el pecho, su tez era algo bronceada como la de su tía Shin, sus ojos eran azules como los de su madre Ulvida, era delgada, de buena figura a su edad y de estatura de 1,60.

-Pero Rena-nee, es la verdad, deben declararse ya – contesto la chica haciendo un mohín

-Callen ya ambas, chicas – dijo la rubia de mechas azules a lo que ambas inflaron los cachetes

-Si hermana... – dijeron ambas chicas

-¿Que me perdí? – dijo viniendo un joven de pelo negro en punta pero desordenado el cual le daba un aspecto rebelde, juvenil y deseoso en el cual tenía algunas mechas blancas, de encantadores ojos jades, de piel morena y de complexión delgada. En el pecho tiene un corte que se hizo en una pelea que le da un toque de chico malo.

-No mucho Keria, es que Mery y Tsurugi están de nuevo peleando – explico su hermana a lo que al joven le salió una gotita a lo anime

-Y ahora mismo ambos se fueron solos jijiji – dijo Sakoto riendo divertida a lo que todos se pusieron a buscar a ambos jóvenes

CON MERY Y TSURUGI:

-¿¡Te quieres esperar?! ¡Debías haberlo cogido!– gritó la ojiambar enojada

-¡Dejadme ya! ¡El balón se ha ido por tu culpa! – contestó el chico de cabellos azules enfadado

-¡Pero debiste haberlo cogido! – le grito la chica cuando le cogió del cuello de la camisa por detrás

-¡Suelta me! – dijo el chico intentando soltarse del agarre

-¡No! ¡Reconoce que debiste cogerlo! – dijo la chica cuando el chico la cogió de la muñeca y la tiro al suelo subiéndose le encima– ¡BAJA PERVERTIDO!

-¡No digas eso haber si se van a pensar cosas que no son! – le dijo el chico algo sonrojado a lo que la chica le miro divertida

-Claro, estando tu encima mía, en el suelo, los dos solos...no se van a pensar cosas raras claro que no – dijo la chica con sarcasmo en cada una de sus palabras

-Maldita seas... – el chico bufó enojado y sonrojado y se levanto de encima de la pelimiel

-Lo mismo te digo – la chica le miró mal y se levantó del suelo – Mejor vamos con los demás – Mery no le dio tiempo a contestar ya que, le cogió del brazo arrastrándole hacía el campo de nuevo

Los dos llegaron a el campo donde vieron a todos corriendo. Mery se sentó en la banca y Tsurugi se le sentó al lado de brazos cruzados viendo el entrenamiento.

-Pueden parar ya – habló Shindou a lo que Sakoto se tiró al césped, Rena se sentó, Jeik y Keria se tiraron al césped exagerando el cansancio y Miyoko y Yuri se fueron a la banca con Mery

-¿Estas mejor? – le preguntó su prima Miyoko a lo que la chica suspiro pesadamente y a la ojijade le salió una gota estilo anime_  
_

-Tu sabes, mas o menos – la chica solo soltó un suspiro cuando Kinako apareció sonriendo

-¡Mery-chan! No puedes estar enfadada por una tontería – dijo la de cabellos castaño a lo que la chica sonrió levemente

-No es una tontería...ES EL ORGULLO – dijo recalcando las palabras a lo que el de tez pálida la miro de reojo – Que algunos tienen

-Al menos no voy gritando cosas que no son, cara bonita – le dijo el chico a lo que la ojiambar se le acerco y le tiro del pelo – ¡Oye!

-Y yo no uso gomina – dijo la chica divertida a lo que el peliazul bufó enojado

-Y yo no voy acosando – dijo divertido el chico

-¿A quien eh acosado yo? ¿Eh listo? – le preguntó la chica cuando una sonrisa surco los labios del peliazul

-A mi, tal vez – contestó el chico – Y no digas que es mentira, porque se que le pediste a Akane fotos mías y que te pones súper celosa cuando otra chica me habla – finalizó el chico

-¡MENTIRA! – gritó la chica completamente roja cuando el chico comenzó a reír divertido

-Te ves muy linda sonrojada...mas si es por mi... – dijo el chico acercándose al rostro de la pelimiel a lo que esta, se puso mas roja -si eso era posible- y se echaba hacía atrás hasta que toco la "pared" de las bancas

-Qui-Quieto... – la respiración de la chica era muy rápida y el chico cuando quedo a escasos milímetros de rozar los labios de la chica, de un brusco movimiento, se separó.

-Deberías haber visto tu cara, se que me amas – dijo el chico riendo divertido a lo que la chica solo le a propino un bofetón y empezaba a llorar. El chico solo se llevo la mano a la mejilla afectada – ¿Mery...?

-¡ERES UN MALDITO IDIOTA KYOUSUKE TSURUGI! ¡TE ODIO! – gritó la chica mientras se iba corriendo hacía su casa

-¡MERY! – el chico solo gritó el nombre de la ojiambar pero esta ni se digno a mirarle. Todos los presenten habían contemplado la escena y no salían de su asombro

-Waow...esta vez, si sacaste a Mery-chan de sus casillas – dijo Kariya cuando Sakura le dio un zape y con la mirada le dijo que se callase

-Pero si solo fue una broma... – dijo el chico mirando por donde la ojiambar se había ido

-Si tu comprendieras que le pasa a Mery, pensarías mas en las cosas que haces – dijo Yuri mirando le enfadada

-¿Que le pasa? – preguntó el chico a lo que Yuri desvió la mirada – Contesta rubia

-Descubre lo tu solo. ¿No era que ella te amaba según tu? ¿No has podido pensar que a lo mejor si que te ama? – explico a lo que el peliazul abría los ojos y un leve carmín le adueñaba las mejillas

-Pero como eres así de tonto...al final la pierdes...jijiji – murmuró Sakoto riendo

-Imposible...he de preguntárselo y saberlo por mi mismo... – el chico se levanto de las bancas y fue a casa de Mery

CON MERY:

-Maldito idiota, ¿Por qué demonios me tuve que enamorar de ese imbécil? ¡Sabía que me odiaba pero no tanto para que me hiciera creer que nos besaríamos! – la chica estaba todo el rato mal diciendo cuando, el pitido de un coche sonó – ¿Que...? – fue lo último que dijo ya que, sus ojos se cerraron y notaba como su sangre caía al frío suelo y como la gente se ponía a su alrededor. Sintió que la metían en una ambulancia y en ese momento, perdió consciencia de todo.

* * *

___**Ok...aquí acaba el primer capítulo...jejeje...lo se, fue algo...¿Fuerte? El final jejeje y les quiero dejar intrigada porque si por mi fuera, seguiría XD Bueno, espero que les haya gustado :3 Las preguntas del día:**_

___**¿Que les pareció el capitulo?**_

___**¿Mery se pondrá bien?**_

___**¿Que creen que suceda en el siguiente capítulo?**_

___**Bueno, eso es todo :3 sin mas...¡Sayo! :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Um...Hola, supongo x3 bueno, empiezo a escribir porque...¡SI! ¡ADIVINEN! ¡Tengo 3 cates!(2 si apruebo mates con este examen) Muajajajaja -inserte aquí carita de diablo- ¡Como se atreven a suspenderme PLASTICA?! Lo ven logico? Maldita...le quemaré el coche! Muajajaja (?) Ejem, dejando mi tontería, escribo pues, como sabrán...cuando den las notas Bye Bye, Sayonara y Lau-chan castigada~ :P Bueno, empezamos el fic oki doki moki? :3**

**Inazuma y sus personajes no son mios son de los malos de level-5 los cuales no me dan a Kyousuke y Yuichi para mi solita (?) Solo son mios mis ocs :3**

* * *

Después de que Kyousuke hubiese salido a buscar a Mery todo se encontraba distorsionado en la mente del peliazul. ¿Por qué estaba todo distorsionado? Simple, se había enterado del accidente de la pelimiel y lo que mas le frustraba es de que, había sido por su culpa. Ahora mismo se encontraba en el hospital de Inazuma en el cual también estaba ingresado su hermano. Miraba el como estaban allí Jeik, Nagumo-san y Laura-sensei la cual sostenía a un pequeño niño de 2 años de cabello negro como la misma noche y corto de un estilo al de Hyuuga (Como el de Len Kagamine), de ojos bastante extraños ya que eran rojos como los de Laura y con ámbar por arriba como los de su padre, de tez clara como la de Laura de complexión delgada y de una altura normal para un niño de su edad._**  
**_

El chico solo apretaba los puños mientras sabía que tanto Keria, Temma, Aoi, Akane, Miyoko, Sakoto, Kurama, Taiyou, Alpha, Gamma, Beta, Einamu, Masaki, Kaito, Minamisawa, Midori, Rena, Yuri, Ichino, Nanako, Akari, Masaki, Shindou, Kirino, Sakura y demás le miraban un tanto enfadados desde hace un buen rato. Harto de esas miradas dijo, o mas bien gritó:

-¡DEJAD DE MIRARME ASÍ! – gritó el chico cuando Akari le habló. Akari era una chica de cabellos rubios largo hasta la espalda con flequillo el cual le caía en punta a sus ojos, de mirada de un color verde agua el cual transmitía tranquilidad y paz. La chica solo le sonrío tiernamente

-No te enfades así, sabemos que estas igual o mas preocupados que nosotros por Mery-chan – dijo la chica intentando tranquilizarle

-Pero...por lo que nos habéis contado...en realidad si es culpa de Tsurugi-kun – dijo una chica de cabellos verdes azulados oscuros y ojos de igual color pero de un tono mas claro que el cabello. El chico ante ese comentario miro mal a Nanako la cual era la que había dicho eso

-No empeoremos las cosas Nanako... – dijo Sakura suspirando mientras su flequillo plateado se levantaba y en sus ojos dorados se denotaba preocupación

Todos se quedaron en un completo silenció bastante incomodo. Todos estaban preocupados por Mery. Angustiados, desesperados y tristes al pensar que su amiga no podría salvarse. Al cabo de unos minutos, el doctor salió de la habitación 220 en la cual, se aguardaba Mery. Miró a todos los presentes y con voz firme y tranquila explico que, Mery se encontraba perfectamente pero, que no recordaba nada de su vida ni todo lo vivido, de que había perdido mucha sangre y que debería descansar o sufriría un ataque de corazón y un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Cuando el doctor acabó de explicar, Laura preguntó:

-¿Hay alguna manera de que recuerde toda su vida? – preguntó angustiada y bastante preocupada a lo que el doctor solo asintió levemente y Laura sonrío levemente – ¿Cual?

-Que su consciencia despierte. Mery ha sufrido un fuerte golpe y por lo visto, fue cuando estaba enfadada. Su cerebro ha echo borrar todo lo vivido y así, que Mery olvide todos sus recuerdos ya sean buenos o malos, a sus amigos y familiares y si sentía algún apreció especial o estaba enamorada...todo eso lo olvido. Para hacer que ella recuerde todo eso, su subconsciente deberá hacer que ella recuerde todo por doloroso que sea, pero, eso solo sucederá cuando la mente y cuerpo de Mery se sienta estable y seguro – explicó el doctor dejando a todos sin que decir – Pueden pasar a verla, si me disculpan... – dijo y se fue. Acto seguido, Jeik y compañía entraron en el cuarto donde se encontraba Mery mirando por la ventana

-Mery... – murmuró Jeik cuando la nombrada se giro y su cara demostraba que no sabía quienes eran

-¿Quienes son? – preguntó la pelimiel cuando Ren se acercó hasta la cama donde se encontraba Mery y le puso ojos cristalinos

-Nee-dan...¿Que no te aduerdas de nosotros? – preguntó el pequeño mientras sus ojos empezaban a humedecer se, la chica solo negó

-¿Enserio no recuerdas nada de nada, prima? – le preguntó Miyoko acercándose a ella

-No...la verdad que no se quienes son ustedes...

-Escuchadme Mery – dijo Nagumo mirándola serio a lo que la ojiambar le miro – Yo soy tu padre, ella es tu madre – dijo señalando a Laura – Ellos tus hermanos – volvió a señalar pero esta vez a Ren y Jeik – Y ellos tus primos – señaló a Miyoko y Keria respectivamente

-Pero...¿Como me voy a creer yo eso así como así? No os conozco de nada... – la chica solo desvió la mirada mientras todos soltaban un suspiro

-¿Tampoco me recuerdas a mi? – preguntó Tsurugi acercándose a ella con mirada seria aunque por dentro, estaba algo triste de que la pelimiel no le recordase – ¿De verdad no te acuerdas de ninguno de nosotros Mery? – el chico la miro a los ojos mientras fruncía el ceño. Le daba bastante rabia que no se acordase de nadie sobretodo de el. ¿Y si nunca podría recordar a nadie? ¿Y si le olvidaba a el? ¿Como se iba a divertir el sin chinchar a su cara bonita? Muchas preguntas y cero respuestas

-Eh dicho que no conozco a ninguno de ustedes...y si no les importa, querría estar sola – Mery solo dio una seria mirada a lo que todos, al final rendidos, cedieron y salieron de la habitación

-Enhorabuena Tsurugi, gracias a ti mi hermana ah perdido la memoria...¿¡POR QUÉ TUVISTE QUE HACERLA ESA BROMA DE MAL GUSTO!? – le grito Jeik a Tsurugi completamente enfadado mientras le echaba una mirada enfadada. Tsurugi igual respondió

-¡¿CREES QUE FUE MI CULPA QUE A MERY LA ATROPEYARAN!? – grito el peliazul mientras cogía al pelirrojo de la camisa

-¡CLARO QUE FUE TU CULPA! ¡SI NO LE HUBIESES ECHO NADA AHORA MERY SE ACORDARÍA DE TODOS NOSOTROS! – Tsurugi no lo aguanto mas y Jeik tampoco así que ambos empezaron a pelear y rodar por el suelo

-¡Chicos ya paren! – gritaron Nanako, Sakura, Yuri, Sakoto, Rena, Akari, Midori, Aoi, Akane y Miyoko

-¡Jeik, Tsurugi no peleen!

-¡CALLATE KERIA! – dijeron ambos mientras rodaban por los suelos mientras se daban patadas, puñetazos y demás. Nagumo separó a Jeik mientras que Keria separaba a Tsurugi

-¡No deberían ponerse así! ¡Por lo menos Mery esta bien! – gritó Sakura harta de las tonterías de ambos chicos. Los dos en ese momento miraron hacía otro lado

-Es verdad...Mery-chan esta bien... – dijo Jeik soltando un suspiro. Tsurugi en ese momento solo se fue hacía la habitación de su hermano mayor

-Bueno chicos – dijo Laura llamando la atención de todos – Será mejor que nos vallamos. Como dijo el doctor, Mery-chan tarde o temprano recuperara la memoria...

-Vámonos – dijo Nagumo mientras todos se iban del hospital

-¿Quienes serían esas personas? – se preguntó Mery confusa

EN LA HABITACIÓN DE YUUICHI:

-Ohayo hermano... – saludó Tsurugi mientras entraba en el cuarto

-Ohayo Kyousuke, viniste de nuevo a verme– dijo Yuuichi con una sonrisa cuando notó, que Kyousuke estaba algo triste – ¿Sucede algo?

-Esto...¿Te acuerdas de la chica que siempre me estoy peleando? – preguntó mientras el peliazul asentía –

-Si, me acuerdo. ¿Como se llamaba? ¿Mery? – preguntó mientras Tsurugi asentía – ¿Que sucede?

-Bueno, es que... Le gaste una broma y se enfado soltándome una cachetada y se fue corriendo. Entonces todos me lo echaron en cara y yo, salí a buscarla

-¿Y que? ¿Hicieron entonces paces? – preguntó mientras Kyousuke negaba

-No pues, cuando ella salió corriendo...tuvo un accidente y se encuentra en este hospital – explicó mientras su hermano abría los ojos de par en par – Pero lo peor es que no se acuerda de nadie ni tampoco de mi – dijo mientras bajaba la mirada y una sonrisa surcaba los labios de Yuuichi

-¿Te gusta? – le preguntó mientras un sonrojo apoderaba las mejillas del de ojos naranjas

-Cla-Claro que no...

-Pues ese sonrojo te delata – dijo Yuuichi sin quitar su sonrisa la cual ahora, era una picarona

-Ca-Callate...Bueno...Dime, ¿Que tengo que hacer? – le preguntó mientras Yuuichi se encogía de hombros

-Esta cerca de ella, hazte de nuevo su amigo, que tenga tu confianza hasta que la consigas enamorar – dijo mientras que Tsurugi solo podía sonrojarse

-De acuerdo...Lo tendré en cuenta – dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y salía por la puerta – Volveré mañana a verte – dijo y salió de la habitación

-Me preguntó...como será esa tal Mery. Debe ser una chica bastante linda y especial para que te tenga así de preocupado y loco hermanito...Me gustaría conocerla – se dijo para si mismo con una sonrisa

* * *

******Bueno! Aquí se acaba el capitulo! Siento el retraso, se me borro TwT y para colmo mañana tengo examen de mates :( espero aprobarlo ewe. Bueno, no les aburro mas y las preguntas:**

**__****¿Que hará Tsurugi para que Mery le recuerde?**

**__****¿Yuuichi conocerá a Mery?**

**__****¿Podrán Jeik y Tsurugi llevarse como antes después de ese pequeño ''Incidente''?**

**__****¿Que sucederá en el siguiente capitulo?**

**__****¿Me dejan reviews?**

**__****¿Me desean suerte para el examen de mañana? (Mates...¿¡Porque?! T.T)**

******Bueno, eso es todo...¡Sayo! ¡Matta Ne!**


End file.
